


Soup to Nuts

by Daimhin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Clueless Noctis Lucis Caelum, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, On Hiatus, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimhin/pseuds/Daimhin
Summary: Stuck traveling with both his soulmate and the love of his life, Ignis decides to stick to what he knows best— keep everything to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yet another attempt at getting myself to write drabbles.  
Someday, I will be skilled enough to get my point across in 100 words.  
Until then, Prompto and Ignis are going to slowly fall in love, I guess.  
_Soup to nuts_ is an idiom that means “from beginning to end”; being both food-based and slightly silly sounding, it seemed appropriate for Promnis.

Ignis first saw it when they were changing after training. It was the first and only time they’d trained together before leaving Insomnia, partly because of the short notice but mostly because the sight of it had unsettled him. He’d seen many of them, most people keeping theirs out in the open, inviting the possibility of random chance to aid them in finding true love. Some kept them hidden, though, due to personal reservation, like himself.

Or shyness, like Prompto.

Gladio’s had been tattooed over, but it was still easy to spot the outline of it on his deltoid. Noctis’ was on his nape, often obscured by his hair or clothing. Everyone knew it was there, though, and that somewhere, Lunafreya had a matching mark on the back of her own delicate neck.

Ignis’ was easily hidden underneath his tailored suits, resting just above his heart, a dark shape against the olive of his skin. He didn’t pay it much mind, a passing glance at it in the mirror every so often. Few people knew what it looked like— his parents because  _ of course _ and Gladio because the man was obsessed. Gladio Amicitia, for all of the flirting and casual relationships, was a die-hard romantic.

“Half the fun is looking for them,” he’d reason when anyone questioned his somewhat salacious methods of searching for the one who matched his mark. Ignis hadn’t been an exception. He’d been remit to show it to Gladio when they were younger, only revealing his arms to prove that he didn’t have the same one as the elder boy. Gladio had seen it eventually, the familiarity between them enough to quell Ignis’ anxiety surrounding it.

Ignis entertained the idea of what he’d do if he ever found the person who matched him, but never in any substantial way. Many people never found each other, a fact he held onto in the back of his mind as he allowed himself to become more and more absorbed in his duties as he grew older. The likelihood of finding the one the gods made for him was so slim, he almost found it a comfort. Because even if he did find them, the mere thought that he would have no control over this incredibly important part of his life pinched a nerve he couldn’t quite place.

So when he saw it, just moments after saying, “Come now, Prompto, we’re all men here,” he was shaken. He’d been smirking, buttoning up his top over his undershirt, his hair damp and flat against his forehead.

Prompto, shy and avoiding eye contact with any of the other Crownsguard in the locker room, gripped the towel wrapped around himself at the chest. At Ignis’ comment, he smiled sheepishly before lowering the towel to his waist, tightening it before rummaging through his bag for his clothes.

The smirk on Ignis’ face dropped, eyes widening in disbelief.

There it was, a perfectly identical shape over Prompto’s heart, stark against his pale complexion and impossible to ignore. Ignis stared at it.

Prompto realized he was being watched and slowly righted himself to stare back, a nervous chuckle falling out of him. “Kinda looks like a diamond, right?”

Ignis looked away without a response. Bafflement was his initial feeling, but it became slow embitterment. Because Ignis had already made his choice. There was absolutely no time or place for this in his life. He’d dedicated himself to the crown.

To Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis was a convocation of secrets, most of which weren’t even his own. Adding one more was nothing. He tucked the knowledge away to forget. Only he couldn’t. Prompto was Noctis’ best friend and very much a part of Ignis’ life. Especially now as they left the safety of the Wall together.

The knowledge—the Truth—was an itch on his conscience. There was no alleviation for it; he simply had to endure. Though, there were things that made it easier. Somewhat. He spent the initial leg of the trip—before the Regalia called it quits—checking on Noctis in the rearview mirror intermittently all the while ignoring the overwhelming presence next to him.

Except Prompto, like the Truth, was impossible to ignore. He hummed. He sang. He stumbled. He laughed. He said Ignis’ name in a quiet conversation with Noctis just as Ignis entered Hammerhead’s convenience store.

Ignis had the immediate urge to deny it.  _ Prompto and I are absolutely not soulmates, Noct. Whatever he claims— _

Noctis only laughed at whatever was said between them, shoulder checking Prompto playfully on his way toward snacks that Ignis really wished the prince wouldn’t waste their limited gil on purchasing.

Ignis pretended he hadn’t heard anything. He didn’t care. Truly. About Prompto being able to draw that out of Noctis. About their boyish intimacy. About any of it.

He frowned at the small display announcing that Ebony was out of stock. He fought a sigh and tempered the Truth and all unwanted thoughts it attempted to elicit. Deny they were soulmates? Prompto didn’t even know. He’d never have to.

Ignis would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto fought as if skipping, his footsteps light and fingers quick on the triggers. He slung his arms about in rapid fire motions as he went, and Ignis dared to let himself be mildly impressed. Prompto had such little training, but he was keeping up with them. He seemed to be thriving, almost.

This was apparent by the way Prompto always laughed during altercations, even when he was clearly afraid. As if he had to prove he was having a good time. Perhaps he was.

Ignis was remiss to point out his behavior. It didn’t affect their teamwork negatively so there was no reason. If he could allow Prompto to slap his behind in an effort to heal him amidst battle, he could overlook whatever anxiety the younger man could’ve had hidden beneath his sunny smiles.

Prompto would tell Noctis eventually. Whatever worries he held, Ignis knew they would only be shared with the prince. Because Prompto had enough self awareness not to approach Ignis or Gladio with personal matters. They were here to protect Noctis, and by extension, one another. That was it.

As if he didn’t already bear enough on his shoulders, Noctis would listen to Prompto’s worries. He would comfort and assure. They’d sit on a rooftop together, and Ignis, unfortunate as fate would have it, would step outside for fresh air. Just in time to overhear bits of it. Of the doubt and the apparent depth of their friendship.

Ignis could overlook that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the least stressful writing I’ve ever done.  
Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

The sand of the Quay was gritty and crunchy beneath his shoes. It was perfectly sunny, but a heavy rain must’ve fallen overnight. It left the sand harder, more compact, even at its farthest from shore. They were waiting for their new acquaintance, Dino to help them gain access to a ferry. Ignis had major doubts of his legitimacy, but they were at the mercy of the amateur jeweler.

His budding ire over this was halted when Noctis lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground. Ignis softened at the carefree look on the prince’s face. Noctis smiled, a flash of teeth that Ignis hadn’t seen for some time.

Weeks Noctis had spent in his flat back in the crown city. Months of inactivity. Indifference. Ignis felt a warm pull at the smile being aimed his way.

“Gonna get in the water with us, Iggy?”

Ignis started, blinking at the sudden question. Not really so sudden. He’d been staring, after all.

“No,” he answered, not curtly but with a frown. “And I suggest you put on sunscreen before you do.”

He fully expected to be ignored, but Prompto surprised him with a ready agreement.

“Here, let me,” Prompto said, quick in his bend to retrieve the lotion from the bag Ignis had brought from their room. Ignis, sitting next to the bag, placed a hand on the large towel that spilled from its opening, too late in stopping him. He watched as Noctis reluctantly let Prompto slap a layer of it on his back in messy strokes.

Prompto snickered when Noctis grumbled about it being cold. “Bro, we’ve gotta protect your royal hide.” He rubbed more of it on the back of Noct’s neck, just over the black shape of a crescent moon.

Gladio settled next to Ignis, the beach bag between them. It was likely they would be back on the dock just down the bay soon. So Ignis was slightly surprised to see Gladio dig his book out of the bag.

“No luck?” It was an automatic question out of Ignis. Mildly sarcastic, fully unthinking at this point.

Gladio opened the book with a shrug. His soulmark shifted with his tattoo as he worked the muscle of his shoulder. “Nah. She was cute, but I don’t need to see under her chef’s uniform to know she’s not the one.”

He looked down at the book, his free hand idly touching where his mark was. Ignis had always thought it looked like a question mark without the dot. Or a snake. Gladio always jokingly insisted it was half of a stylized heart drawn onto him by the gods.

“Pity,” Ignis said, actually meaning it. “Not even worth the usual trial experience?”

He didn’t approve of or wish to encourage Gladio’s practice in finding his soulmate, but it seemed entirely out of sorts. The business with the ferry, the “man of no consequence”, and the overall underlying sense of unease that came with their departure from Insomnia must’ve been unsettling him as much as it was Ignis.

Gladio shook his head. “Could you see me with somebody like her? You can just tell these things sometimes.”

Prompto laughing loudly caught both their attention, the sound ringing delightfully— horribly through the air. Ignis itched at the near thought. Obscene.

“It’s not that bad,” Prompto said, watching Noctis furiously rub in the thicker spots of lotion. “Do me next.”

As he pulled his shirt off, there was a moment, a split second of him awkwardly looking toward Ignis and Gladio. There and gone, it passed, one of his hands smoothing over the mark at his heart while the other tossed his shirt away.

Gladio shifted forward, kicking up sand. “Wait. Is that—?”

Suddenly, Ignis wanted the ground to swallow him. He wanted to lie, to gaslight. _Of course it isn’t. Don’t make quick assumptions, Gladio._

Or play dumb. _What the bloody hell are you talking about? It’s probably just a bruise._

Or deflect. _That’s a diamond shape. Mine is more of a parallelogram._

His mind was reaching for anything. The mark had no real distinct shape. He would’ve felt cheated if he cared about it whatsoever. The real issue, no matter what option, was that Ignis was certain he’d yell if he opened his mouth.

Prompto faced them while Noctis did an even worse job of applying sunscreen to his friend. They kept throwing jokes at each other, Prompto’s elbow rocking back to hit the prince more than once.

Ignis could feel Gladio’s gaze on him as if he were sitting next to a bonfire, the heat licking his face and singeing his hair.

“Guess I was wrong,” Gladio said. “You can’t always tell.”

Ignis ignored him, and to his luck, Gladio said nothing. Even though he so clearly wanted to. To everyone’s misfortune, the next day, these things became trivial. Ignis already cared next to nothing about his soulmark. Now it mattered even less. They were on the run.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto mentioned Cindy far too often. They’d hardly interacted to warrant his fascination. After each wistful sigh out of the man in the passenger seat, Ignis grew closer to pointing out how fruitless his pining was. Prompto had spent enough time staring at the mechanic’s cleavage for him to be well aware of her not being his soulmate.

Instead, Ignis asked Noctis for another Ebony. The caffeine would do the trick of helping him endure. It had worked wonders so far for the pain. Not so much blunting it as giving him something else to on which to focus.

There was no immediate—or permanent, he feared—way to overcome the grief of losing everything. Ignis no longer had a family or home to return to. None of them did, but for Gladio. That’s where they now headed— to Iris in Lestallum.

The only comfort he’d found thus far was his stability. His role. His purpose. Ignis had no family, but he had his king. And Noctis had Ignis. Always.

As for Prompto. Well.

Another dreamy sigh made its way out of him, and Ignis gripped the steering wheel harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written, but it's _still_ over 100 words. Brevity is harder than Noctis when he sees a good fishing spot.  
Thank you for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

It was a pleasant surprise, Noct waking early to help him with breakfast. Gladio was on a morning run, and Prompto still slept. The forest around them sang a quiet tune of crickets as the first rays of sunlight began to arch over the horizon.

Ignis rested a hand on the cooking surface and leaned forward, looking into the pot that Noctis stirred. “Well, let’s see how things are stewing.” The air was chill, and it had gooseflesh rising on Noct’s neck. Ignis glanced at the soulmark there, then pushed away from the camping stove. “Hmm, could use a touch longer to thicken, if you don’t mind stirring.”

Noctis glanced over at him with a small smile. Still sleepy, but agreeable. Ignis returned the simple gesture, beginning on the task of chopping carrots.

“No way. I hope you don’t plan to add that,” Noctis spoke up.

“You’re preparing breakfast for the rest of us,” Ignis was quick to reply. “I thought it only courteous to make yours myself.”

Noctis groaned, and for a moment, Ignis was able to enjoy their togetherness. Their… aloneness. As Noctis faced him with protests, he didn’t have to think about the worst part of his destiny in serving the crown. For those early morning moments, he could forget that following Noctis meant always facing that mark at his nape.

The mark that told him everything he felt was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this moving too fast?  
Should it be even slower?  
Should the next ten chapters purely be Ignis’ stream of consciousness and thoughts on the exact color of Noct’s eyes? Thoughts that are suddenly interrupted by Prompto stumbling into the tent with an “Iggy, bro, I’m _hungry_.”


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed into weeks as they traveled. Each day was never quite the same as the next. One task left Ignis feeling belittled while another became an adventure all on its own.

The first time Prompto touched him, truly reached out in a grasp that Ignis felt to his core, was in a shaky mine shaft. They were in a lift, and the shorter man had closed the distance within a moment. He’d grabbed Ignis about the waist, his hands clutching onto his shirt.

The already dim lights flickering away to nothing, dust filling the air and creating a murky, unbreathable experience. Ignis pushed Prompto away. He didn’t need this hindrance.

Noctis, always in his periphery, hissed as his palms hit the metal siding. Ignis stepped toward him, but Gladio was already grabbing the back of Noct’s collar and pulling him away from the rusted grating. It rattled around them, and Ignis held the back of a gloved hand over his mouth to stifle coughs.

“Iggy, here!” Prompto had no reason to be so loud. The lift had finally come to a halt, the air dusty as they regained themselves.

Ignis was torn between turning to him with an admonishment or going immediately to Noctis, though the latter seemed perfectly fine, buckling a little under Gladio’s clap on one of his shoulders.

A proper telling off it was, then.

Another cough escaped Ignis again, heavier this time, as he turned to Prompto. He kept it covered with a hand, his eyes watering. They’d only just entered the mine. He was sure to be miserable if he was already reacting to the filthy air this way. Splendid.

“C’mon, just take it,” Prompto said, slightly more pressing this time.

Opening his eyes, Ignis looked down at the bandana being offered his way. The edges of it were still wrinkled and twisted from where it had been tied at Prompto’s arm.

Ignis looked up from it with a frown. All parted lips and worried eyes, Prompto stared up at him. Even in the dim, shaky light, his freckles were a taunting constellation.

And Ignis didn’t hesitate.

The downward curl of his lip, revealed when his gloved hand lowered from his face, should’ve sufficed. His hand slipped into an inner pocket of his coat to withdraw a handkerchief. He used it to cover his mouth and nose in hopes to stifle any future coughing fits.

Prompto blinked and closed mouth, his own hand slowly falling. His fingernails were dirty. The bandana was likely still wet from the rain they’d endured that morning.

Ignis didn’t want it.

Prompto seemed to think on that for only a moment. Then, he brushed off Ignis’ brush off with a light laugh. Genuine. He began to fold the bandana again, turning to Noctis.

“Hey, tie this for me?”

Ignis followed Gladio out of the lift. He disguised his annoyance as impatience. “Where to next, Noct?”

The bandana newly secure, Prompto flicked Noctis on the cheek and passed him. “Thanks, bud.” Another laugh pealed out of him, this one warmer than the last.

A step behind Noctis, Ignis took up the rear. No mind that Noctis hadn't answered him. That he was about to break into a coughing fit again. That the burn in his lungs was incomparable to the way it still felt where Prompto had held onto him.


	8. Chapter 8

I wonder if he notices. I’m tense as shit. The air is so cold in Duscae at night and the crickets are loud. I wanna get close to him, but I know the moment—oh, gods, dude—the moment I _ think _ about it, my body becomes nerves and noodles and it doesn’t make any sense. It never has.

Iggy thinks too much, and it’s hilarious because he thinks I don’t think enough. I think about the right things. The good things. Somebody’s gotta do it. And when the thought is _ just right _ and _ super good, _ it’s impossible not to overthink.

The thoughts coil and snowball and I’m camping on a cold night in the middle of nowhere Lucis, playing King’s Knight with my best friend, and I’m remembering the time in high school when I really wanted to get that tattoo on my neck even though it’s hella illegal to fake soulmarks.

He definitely would’ve noticed, then. Probably not in the way I fantasize about sometimes.

I haven’t seen him smile in weeks, and I don’t know if he’s cried. It kills me. I just wanna get close to make sure he’s actually okay. I don’t even care if it makes him notice. Maybe I’m ready.

Gladio joins our game. He sits right between us, and it sucks. My foot won’t stop tapping and the air is cold and I’m so damn tense and Gladio’s hulking body is giving off some warmth and that’s weird but okay.

Next time Iggy says something about my head being empty, I’m gonna scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’ll likely add more chapters once I have the time and inspiration. But it may take a while before I find that voice again. My writing style lends itself to massive chapters and long paragraphs of detailed nonsense, so this thing has the potential to be 100+ chapters long since each one is so, so short, which is a bit intimidating for me. I love these boys so much and want to do them justice on my own time.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
